A Second Chance
by crazy-marvel-freak
Summary: As Natasha first day at SHIELD high turns out to be one of the best. She meets the people who give her a second chance with a certain archer taking a special place in her heart. Things is escaping your past and starting a fresh is never as easy as it seams.


Natasha P.O.V

Today was my first day of my new school. I have just moved to the states from Russia. My first day of SHIELD high was due to be an interesting one. Apparently to get in to SHIELD high you have to excel in something, a special gift or talent. Mine was one of two things, my extensive library of languages or my advanced martial arts skills. First days are boring in my mind though and I should know. This is my fifth new school this month so you could say I'm pretty much the expert at being the new kid. Anyway, first task of the school day is to collect my schedule then find my first class and first up today was higher chemistry. I'm not bad at chemistry but I just find it tediously boring sometimes. It never seems to interest me at all; I just take it to fill in the left over gap in my schedule. After ten minutes of looking for my class on the third floor I finally found it. I walk in and everyone who is already there turns to look at me, I walk up to the teacher to ask her where I could sit. She just glanced at me before pointing to the back bench. The bench already had three boys crowded round it but I guess I have to interact with other students at some point. I sit down next to the boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He turned to me before introducing himself. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers Football Star, That's Tony Stark all round science genius and finally Bruce Banner also an all round science expert." I just kind of looked at him, "and you are?" I mentally kicked myself before offering out a hand to shake.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff, I'm a double major in languages and martial arts and as you probably guessed I'm new here and I got lost which is why I'm late."

"Well now you can stick with me. I'll show around so you won't be late again and you won't be as embarrassed when you walk into class." I let out a small chuckle.

"Thanks. I've been to a lot of new schools but none have been large as this one. They've only ever had one or two floors but here you have five floors so yeh I'm pretty confused."

"It'll get easy once you've been here a while." I laugh again and glance at the two boys sitting across from us. I couldn't help but wonder if they actually spoke to anyone else apart from each other.

"Do those two ever talk to anyone outside themselves?" That was when the boy with mousey brown hair and glasses turned round and spoke. "We do but we're not really the type that people want to talk to and…" He was going to continue when Steve stopped him.

"Now Bruce you know that's not true. You have me, Trip, Hunter and Thor who are 'jocks', you've got Clint who's the archery god, Jane who's an astronomy expert and Darcy her assistant of sorts, Pepper who's a business guru, Betty who's also a science expert, Wanda who's an arts major, Vis the history buff, Skye the computer whiz, Jemma and Leo the young science prodigies, Bobbi who's a biology major and the you've got whatever Loki is. You are someone that people want to talk to and that is proved by the amount of friends you have." Bruce just smiled and nodded. The other black haired boy next to him was now interested in the conversation.

"Hi, new girl I'm Tony Stark, future owner of Stark industries." I just looked at him in disbelieve.

"Just ignore Tony; he's a giant pain in the ass. What are you in before lunch, I'll come get you and introduce you to the rest of our gang. I'm sure there is an extra seat at our lunch table. So what do you say, wanna hang out with my weird crazy friends?"

"Sure. It's not like I know anyone else around here. Before lunch I have English so…."

"I think I'm in that class too so that's even better." After that class started and the chit chat was gone and replaced with science stuff. When the time came round for lunch Steve was in fact in my English class so we left and went to get lunch. I had brought lunch with me so I waited for Steve to grab his from the canteen before he led me to his table. The only seat was at that was left was at the end of the table and next to Steve no less. Across from me was a boy with sandy brown hair and almost grey eyes. As we sat down Steve made introductions between everyone. "Everyone this is Natasha, she just moved here. Natasha this is everyone." Everyone seated gave a quick hello before introducing themselves properly.

First was a girl with strawberry blonde hair."I'm Pepper Potts, business major and the Tony Stark damage control club." Her comment made me wonder why a boy who barely noticed me would need a damage control club.

Next was a boy with long blonde hair. "I am Thor quarterback and football major here at this fine school" I just laughed at the way he spoke; in an almost Shakespearean way.

Next was a girl with dark brown hair who was sat next to a girl with brown hair and glasses and her nose in a book. "I'm Darcy Lewis science girl and the bookworm next to me is Betty Ross who is a fellow science major."

After her were a boy and girl who looked a bit younger than the rest. When the spoke it was as if they were physically linked. "That's Fitz….." The girl said. "…and that's Simmons. I'm physics and she's ….. Biology and Chemistry" I just laughed at the way his face filled with discussed at the mention of her major.

You also had Lance Hunter and Antoine Triplett who are both football majors, Barbra Morse or Bobbi as she liked to be called who is a biology major and Victor or 'Vis' who is a history major.

Just before the boy across from me was about to introduce himself I caught a glimpse of a girl sitting down at the opposite side of the table. She had mouse brown hair and mesmerising brown eyes. When I saw her face I knew in an instant who she was. Steve still went to introduce her to me. "And the late comer here is…." I stopped Steve there.

"She knows who I am." With that she stood up and walked over to me before pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Nice to see you to girl" She pulled back and stared at me in disbelieve.

"What the hell are you doing here Tasha? I haven't seen you since you in around five years. Where did you go? You just disappeared in to thin air, never mentioning where you went, not a text, email, phone call, nothing. I thought something really bad had happened to you." She was speaking so fast she was hardly taking a breath between sentences.

"Wow Wanda, calm down. I didn't disappear of my own free will. You met Ivan remember. One morning I just woke up and he dragged my off back to some corner of Russia and you know what he like about me even going near a phone let alone using one. If I had enough money of my own I would buy myself one and hide it from him but I don't have that kind of money." As I said this I noticed that everyone was looking me.

"Tony can give you a smart phone to keep in contact with everyone here and me. He gave us all one plus I need to keep in contact with you. I can't go through you vanishing like that not now that I don't have my brother to help me get buy it."

"Yeh I was going to ask where Petrio is."

"He died in a freak accident before I got fostered here. Steve is actually my foster brother and our foster mom is Principle Hill." I just kind of looked at her not really knowing what to say. "Anyway, that's all in the past. What you in after lunch?" I took out my schedule to see what my next class was.

"I'm in physics next and I have no clue where I'm going so…?"

"I'll show you." The boy with the spiky brown hair said. "I'm in that class next any way. I'm Clint Barton by the way. Archery major." A smiled at him and we got up to head to our physics class. Physics was on the fourth floor show we took the stairs up. We chatted with each other about simple things like favourite colours, music, films and other little things just to get to know one another. We had the next two classes together before school ended. After school was finished we walked out together and started her journey home. Turns out he only lived a few miles up the road from me. When we reached his house he turned to me. "So do you wanna come in? My mom's away on business so me, my dad and my little sister normally order pizza."

"I didn't know you had a little sister" As I spoke I gave a flirtatious smile. It was scaring me how comfortable I felt with this boy after only knowing him for one day.

"Yeh. She's a year younger than me. You would have met her today at lunch but she was home sick, she should be feeling better know though so do you wanna come in for pizza or not?" He said with a smirk.

"Sure I'd love to. My uncle won't care when I get home as long as I'm home before ten o'clock" He smiled and we went inside.

"Dad! Skye! Anyone here!" I could hear someone mumbling as they come down the stairs. "Clint what on gods name would posses you to make such a rack… Hello. Clint who do I have the pleaser of meeting today?"

"Her names Natasha and she just moved here. She's in my Physics and Music class."

"Well hello there I'm Phil Coulson, Clint's….."

"He's my foster father but he's more my dad than anyone else has ever been." At this comment I saw Phil smile, just then a girl with short brown hair cane running into the room. "And this would be Skye my little sister, pain as she is I will always love her" He pulled her into a sideward's hug and she, as expected, tried to squirm out at it.

We all sat down in the sitting room while we waited for pizza to arrive and as it did an Asian woman entered the room carrying the pizzas. "Just in time for dinner I see, with a guess." Clint stood up to help the woman. "Natasha this is my mom Melinda May Coulson, mom this is Natasha she just moved here and she lives just a couple of doors down." When Clint said this Melinda looked at me and asked to talk to me in kitchen for a minute.

"You live four doors down right?" I nodded. "I work for the police department so I know who he is and what he does, are you doing okay?" I just looked down at my feet before sliding down to sit on the floor where May joined me a couple of seconds later. "It's okay the now but that's why we had to move here, my old school found out that he broke my arm. He's not my dad so they just assumed that I was a clumsy foster kid but when more bruising showed up they got suspicious so we moved here and I got into SHIELD because despite my asshole of a guardian I still try so that I can have a decent life away from him. I just wanna run from him but I can't cause he always finds me and drags me back and I don't know why I'm telling this to someone I just met." I put my head to my knees to hide the tears going down my face. After just a few seconds I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me into a comforting hug. "I can help you find a better place to live, a foster home or family. Lots of kids from SHIELD are fostered because they are considered freaks with their talents. In fact I actually know a family who are looking to adopt again, Do you know Steven Rogers and Wanda Maximoff." I nodded my head and lifted it to sit on her shoulder. "I can speak to the and fast track it through and I can get you out of that house within two weeks." I nodded before wiping my eyes and standing to my feet. "Thanks, I'll think about it but um don't say anything to anyone please I kinda want to stay here for a while." I looked through to see Clint looking at me with concern "and if it wouldn't be a problem could I stay here tonight cause I'm late home and I don't want to go back right now I'll go back tomorrow and it'll be okay." She nodded and we went back to the dining room to enjoy pizza and for me the first meal in a while without an argument and a beating to follow.

After dinner Melinda showed me to the guest room and Skye gave me some cloths to sleep in. For the first night in a long time I slept through the night and in the morning was met with friendly faces. They invited me to join them for breakfast before we had to go school. Clint and Skye walked with me to school and the day went fine like normal until I had to go home.

I went through the front door and immediately I was met with someone grabbing my neck and pulling me into the next room. I could hear him screaming at me, asking where I was and how come I didn't come home last night but before I could answer everything went black. I woke up hours later and when I felt the pain I panicked. I grabbed a hoodies and sun glasses and ran out the door four blocks down to where Clint and his family lived. I knocked on the door aware by the darkness that it was very late at night but the door opened to reveal a sleepy Melinda who when she saw me quickly ushered me inside.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she wrapped some ice in a tea towel to put against my swelling eye. "Ivan was at his best…..Is that offer to get out of there still on the table?" She smiled at me. "Of course it is and I can have it done quicker if we go to the hospital now and get the injuries documented. You will have to have a physical exam though….. is that okay?" I shrugged before nodding. All I wanted was to get away from Ivan. Melinda went back upstairs to get dressed and when she did she must have woke Clint as he came down and rushed to my side. He gave me a gentle hug and asked if he could come to the hospital with me I nodded before burying my face into his neck as we waited on Melinda to come back down.

When Melinda came down we headed to the hospital and I got checked in. They took pictures of my injuries and did a physical exam. The worst was they had to do a rape exam as well, that was not enjoyable but once it was over Melinda and Clint returned to sit with me. Melinda was here as my friend and as a police officer as well. The doctors came back in to go through what they found after checking I was okay with them hearing everything. "Well Natasha you do have some broken ribs and you have broken your knee cap but apart from some old scars there is no other serious injuries. The rape exam however did come back positive and I noticed some old scaring indicating this wasn't the first time." I just looked down at my hands which were intertwined with Clint's. "The evidence here is enough to get you removed from that house and into immediate foster care and I believe officer Coulson has a home all lined up for you.

When morning came Melinda had been at my house collect all my things and I was being discharged from the hospital with wrappings around my ribs and a brace and crutches, in case I needed them, as me and Clint head for my second chance. We met Melinda at the house and as soon as Wanda saw us she came running out to wrap me in a hug. I would be sharing a room with her until the school holidays when we would be getting the bedrooms in the house done up. This was my second chance. I know had 'parents' who would take care of me. A brother and sister to help look out for me and for me to look after and some new friends one of which I think will take a special place in my heart.


End file.
